There to Protect You
by StarkidPD
Summary: Joe always loved Lauren, and when Lauren is in an abusive relationship with Mark, Joe is the one there to protect her. Contains physical violence in some chapters. I do not own Team Starkid, but I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was late at night. The Starkids had a really long rehearsal for their new show, and decided to go for a drink to relax. They were all enjoying it, but Lauren, not so much.

"Can we go now Joe?" she begged. Joe was her ride home and her boyfriend, Mark, was probably already really upset that she wasn't home already.

"What's the rush, we just got here Lo!"

"Yeah, but my phone is dead, and I'm afraid Mark will…"

"Lauren, did he threat you again?"

"No, no, he didn't." Lauren lied. The truth was that he threats her every day. Why was she still with him? She was afraid that if she left him, it would be worse. If she just sucked it up and held on, she could control it better; because he didn't just threat her, he threats her friends too. "If I ever see you with those pathetic assholes singing and dancing, I will end their joy." were his exact words. But it wasn't just that. Since Joe had found out that she hit her often, he kept and open eye on them and even paid him a little visit, which resulted in black eyes for Mark and Joe.

"Fine, come on, let's go." Joe said getting up, putting his jacket on, and announced that they were leaving.

"Bye guys, don't forget the rehearsal, tomorrow at three! Don't be late!" Julia screamed.

The two of them left the small bar, and walked to Joe's car. They both got in, and Joe drove off.

"So, what was the excuse you gave the jerk to come to rehearsal today?"

"Movie marathon at Julia's. And he is not a jerk."

"Lauren, he hit you! And I don't feel comfortable you living with him, sharing the same space, he can and will do it again!"

"No he won't okay, he promised he would stop!" she lied again. Lauren knew he was right, but she couldn't say so, or he would freak out again, and it would be even worse.

"How can you still believe in that crap! He is an asshole! You have to break up with him!"

"That's for me to decide okay!" Unfortunately, they arrived at Lauren's apartment. She opened the door, and left the car, not even looking back.

Joe sighed. He couldn't believe the girl he loved was getting hurt and he couldn't do anything to stop it without putting Lauren in a bad position. As he thought this, he noticed something. Lauren left her jacket in the car.

"Lo, you forgot your jacket!" he tried to tell her, but she was already long gone.

"That girl, I swear to god… She is going to be the death of me." He muttered before getting out of the car, locking it, and walking towards Lauren's building.

Lauren and Mark lived in the 4th floor. Joe was going to take the elevator, but it was taken, so he took the stairs. As he got closer to Lauren's floor, he heard screaming. Mark screaming. Lauren screaming. And then a slap sound. This woke him up and he ran upstairs as fast as he possibly could. The apartment door was slightly open, so he walked in. As he did, he saw Lauren lying on the floor, crying. A small amount of blood was staining the white living room carpet. Rage filled Joe up. That was the best punch he had ever given in his life. He was glad he gave it to Mark.

**A/N: So, here it is, the Laurwalk fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I swear to god, if one day I get in this building and the elevator is available, I can die happy then!" Lauren said while taking the stairs. 'Shot, I forgot my jacket! I'll text Joe to take it tomorrow' she thought. Finally, she got to her apartment. Lauren took the keys from her bag and opened the door.

"Hi honey!" she said gently.

"Sorry, but the honey thing won't work tonight" Mark said as he got up from the couch, putting his beer down on the coffee table.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong?" Lauren tried to calm him down, because after the talk with Joe, if she showed up with a new bruise, things would go pretty badly.

"Shut up! You are pathetic! Look at you!" It was getting to the screaming part now. It was always like this: Lauren would do something he didn't like, she tried to calm him down, he screamed at her, and when he got really mad, he would hit her. "First you lie..."

"I didn't lie, what are you talking about?" she cut in.

"Don't interrupt me! Are you that big of a useless piece of shit, you can't even listen properly?" he screamed at her.

"I'm sorry..."

"Shut up! You're a whore! I saw Joe's car out there! I thought it was a movie night with Julia!"

"I didn't lie, I was..."

"I know what you were doing! You were with your stupid friends and then you cheated on me with the asshole who hit me!"

"First of all I don't like it when you talk about my friends like that, and second of all Joe was just giving me a lift!"

"Oh, giving you a lift? Is that what they call it these days?"

"Mark, baby, please stop this, this is ridiculous!"

"Are you calling me ridiculous?" Lauren realized what she said.

"No, I was..." Lauren couldn't finish her sentence, because Mark punched her right in the nose. She screamed in agony. Blood was falling from her nose, but she was still up.

"Please, not again! Please!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you don't get a say in this! I'll stop when I think you learned your lesson!" he slapped her. Lauren fell to the floor. She just wanted it to end.

Luckily, she saw someone running through the door and punch Mark right in the face. It was Joe. She felt relief, but at the same time she felt fear for him.

"Oh, not you again." Mark said before punching Joe back. The two guys engaged in a fight and even thought Joe was the strongest guy Lauren had ever met, Mark had the experience.

Eventually, Joe had managed to grab a tight hold of Mark, but then he kicked him in the stomach, which caused Joe's strength to go away. Mark got up, wiping the blood from his mouth with his arm, and walked up to the still opened door. "This is not over. This is far from being over." he said running out.

**A/N: Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"For your eye." Lauren said as she handed a pack of ice to Joe, and sat next to him on the couch.

"Thanks Lo. How are you feeling? I mean, considering…"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you though. I'm so sorry Joe, I…"

"No, no, you don't need to apologize. I care about you." that caused Lauren to smile. "By the way, how's your nose?"

"The bleeding stopped, so I'm fine." she paused. "Joe, thank you. For saving me. If you had gotten here later, I don't know what he would have done. But, wait a second. Why were you here?"

"You left your jacket in my car." he said.

"You could have given it to me in rehearsal." she answered back.

"Fine. Honesty hour: I wanted to make sure you were alright. I never trusted Mark, and I never will after this. And I still don't understand why you were with him."

Lauren was silent. Joe turned to her, grabbing her hands in his. "Lo, did he threat you? Again?" she looked away. She wanted to tell Joe, but she was still scared. What if Joe went after Mark after he knew? But she was tired of being scared of Mark. It was time to tell him.

"He…" she couldn't say it. It was like the words were escaping from her mouth.

"Lauren…" he looked into her eyes, where tears were starting to grow.

"Well, as you know, he didn't like me being part of Starkid. He wanted me to quit, so I told him I did quit."

"But you didn't quit."

"I lied. You know I love Starkid, I obviously didn't want to quit!"

"Then why didn't you just say that to him? He was not the boss of you, and besides, if you were having trouble with him, you should have told me so in the first place!"

"You think I don't know that? It was more complicated than it seems!"

"How? Tell me, explain it to me, stop being selfish and trust me!" he said raising his voice.

Lauren now started to cry. "Sorry Lo. But please, let me help you."

She realized it would be better if she just said it.

"He threatened to kill you, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I was only with him because I was afraid he would hurt you, because I care about you! Maybe a little too much than I should, but I do! I was going to break up with him, but when I said it, he started saying it was your entire fault and that he was going to find you and kill you! At first I thought he was just saying that, but then the violence started. He got mad every time I said I was going to hang out with our friends and I was afraid of what he would do so I stuck with him."

Joe was chocked. He didn't know what was chocking him more, the fact that Lauren liked him, the death threat, or that she was with a violent guy to protect him.

"I didn't know that. I'm so sorry you had to go through that because of me."

"It's okay really. Now you know."

"Yeah. And just so you know, I like you too. I wish I had known all of this before so I could protect you. Every time you were with him I couldn't stop thinking if he was hurting you or not. I guess I had a reason for that. But now you're safe. And I swear to you, I will always be there to protect you. That asshole won't come near you, I promise you that. He will never hurt you again. And if he does, I will make him regret it."

Joe really did mean it. Lauren was the most beautiful girl he had ever known. But that wasn't the reason he liked her. It was because of stuff like this, protecting her friends, even if it meant she had to go through hell to do it. Not to mention her sense of humor. Her laugh, that is always so contagious. The way she acts out every part perfectly, and how she never gets tired of it. The way she puts passion in every single thing she does. And of course, her hair, her eyes, her smile, those were the things that really drove him crazy. She was perfect, in his eyes, and he couldn't even imagine how someone could hurt her like Mark did, and that's why he was going to be always by her side, even if it ended up costing his own life.

"Thank you Joe. Really, thank you." she said, leaning closer, kissing him on the cheek. After that, she laid her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her. They ended up falling asleep.

* * *

"Oh my god, Joe, wake up!" Lauren screamed after waking up at the sound of her phone ringing. It was a text from Julia.

JULS

_Hey sweetie, hope you're alright and can make it to rehearsal on time. Let me know if you need anything. xoxo_

"What, what happened?" Joe woke up, scared by Lauren's voice.

"Rehearsal! Come on, hurry up! It's 2:57pm!"

"Gosh Lauren, you scared me! Jesus… Are you sure you want to go to rehearsal?"

"Why wouldn't I? I finally can go to rehearsal without having to lie about it. I want to go."

"I understand that, but you know that I look like crap, and your nose is red. Obviously, they are going to ask what happened, and we will have to tell them."

"Shit. I forgot about that. But I mean, they will find out eventually right?"

"Okay then. Let's go." Joe got up of the couch. As he did, he noticed his leg was hurting. 'I should look into this later' he thought.

"Are you okay? What's wrong with your leg?" Lauren asked. Joe wasn't as 'smooth' as he thought he was.

"Oh, nothing. It's fine, I think I must have hurt my leg yesterday, but it's fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Come on, hurry up!" he answered, trying to keep her focused on what really mattered now.

"Okay, I'm just going to change really fast, it'll be a minute." She said running to the bedroom. Mark's stuff was obviously still there. He was definitely moving out, but she had to make a date with him to take his stuff out of there. _Great_, she thought sarcastically.

"Hey Lopez, do you mind if I grab something to eat here?" Joe asked from the kitchen.

"Not at all." she said. It was weird having Joe there. It was weird thinking at all the stuff they said the night before. It was weird sleeping in his arms. But it was good weird. It felt safe. It felt right. It felt like she hadn't felt a long ago, and especially not with Mark. It felt like love.

She quickly put on a pair of jeans, a black shirt, brown scarf and her boots. She ran to the bathroom to check her hair. That was when she noticed her nose did look extremely red. She tried to cover it with some make up, which helped, but didn't hide it completely. She brushed her hair and left the room.

"I'm ready. Do you want to wash your face or something?" she asked getting her jacket.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just go, we're super late." he said, finishing the apple he had taken from the balcony.

They both left the door, got in Joe's car that was there since the night before, and went to rehearsal. They got there in 10 minutes, which already meant they were terribly late in Julia's mind.

"Whoever you are, you're late." Julia said when Lauren and Joe walked in the room. She had her back to the door, so she hadn't seen them.

"Oh my dear god, are you okay? What the heck happened to you two?" Jaime asked in chock as she ran to Lauren.

By now, everyone was facing them and gasps of chock filled the room.

"Mark happened." Joe answered. Lauren had now sat on the nearest chair.

"'Mark happened'? What do you mean 'Mark happened'? Tell us!" Julia said.

"Well, might as well start from the beginning…" Joe answered, sitting on a chair next to Lauren. Everyone did the same, grabbing a chair and huddling as close to Joe as they could to hear the story perfectly.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, and sorry if there are some mistakes, but I was super tired when i wrote this xD Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but school has been crazy, but now that I finally have a break, here it is, Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

"Oh my god Lo, are you okay? That must have been horrible!" said Jamie as she got up and hugged Lauren tight.

"I'm okay now, but if it wasn't for Joe..."

"So I guess that explains the black eye. Dude, why didn't you call us or something so we could help you killing the guy!" said Brian.

"Thanks guys, but I didn't exactly have much time to ask for help while I was getting my ass kicked. Anyway, he left, and he hopefully won't come back."

"Yeah, hopefully." sighed Lauren. Joe got up and kneilled in front of Lauren. "I promise you, he will not hurt you ever again."

"But what if he does? What if he doesn't hurt you or me, but hurts any of them?"

"Wait, what do you mean with 'any of them'?" asked Joey. "Lauren, are you talking about what you told me?" said Julia.

"What are you talking about?" asked Joey again impaciantly.

"Mark told Lauren that if she continued with Starkid, he would do something pretty bad. Lauren lied and said she quit, but then he found out and got pretty mad. He didn't like that Lauren was in the team, not even a bit." replied Joe.

"Why?"

"Because of Joe. Mark was jealous of Joe." added Lauren.

"What about telling us this before?" Nick said.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you guys would freak out!"

"Of course we would! We have reasons to freak out! Look what happened! Joe is hurt in pretty much everywhere, and now god knows what Mark is going to do after, because if you really think that he is going to stay put, than you are even more insane than him!" screamed Nick.

Everyone stared at him angrily. "Jesus Nick, calm down! What got into you?"

"He's right." Lauren stepped in. "There is only one thing to do."

"Lauren, what are you going to do?" Lauren got up, picked her bag and said "I have to leave Team Starkid. I'm sorry, but it's the right thing to do. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that any of you got hurt again because of me! I just couldn't." she walked to the door, ignoring all of the voices telling her to come back and left.

"Awesome Nick, this is just peachy. Couldn't you hold that in?" screamed Joe.

"Stop that Joe, I obviously didn't want her to leave!" Nick said defending himself. "Well, she did!"

"Guys, this certainly won't solve anything! We have to figure out what are we going to do about Lauren!" said Julia.

"I can try to talk her out of this. I was the one who got her on the team, I can get her back." offered Brian.

"Yes, that's a good idea. But there is something else we have to do about her." everyone looked at Meredith, but they all kind of knew what she was going to say. "Mark. I don't feel safe at all knowing that she is alone in that appartment."

"I could try to convince her to come back to my house." Julia suggested.

"She won't do it, she's going to realize what that is about and she'll say that she isn't scared, you know her."

"Then what do you suggest Brian?" Joey asked. "We should take turns in visiting her. For example, Meredith and Juls could go there in an hour or so, Joe could go there at night, and tomorrow I could drop by in the afternoon to convince her to come back."

"It's not much, but it could work. She is just going to think that we are worried about her, which is true."

"Yeah, we'll figure out who goes next later, depending on how it goes."

"Exactly. I'm going to call her house to see if she's there, and then me and Juls will go there."

"Great, it's a plan."

"Well, I guess rehearsal is over then. As soon as you have news, make sure you let us know!" said Nick.

"Will do."

All of the Starkids left the studio, leaving only Joe and Nick there. Joe was about to leave when Nick called him.

"Joe, can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry Joe. You know I love Lauren but I freaked me out when she said that and..."

"Dude, it's fine. I'm not mad, really."

"I know, but I feel bad. It's my fault she's gone and she might not come back."

"It is not your fault, and she will come back, she loves this! Hey, if it would make you feel better, maybe you could go visit her tonight."

"Really dude, you don't mind?"

"Not at all. You go, and then let me know how it goes."

"Thanks bro."

"Anytime." replied Joe, hugging Nick.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be here very very soon! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! Please don't kill me. I know I took a while to update but here it is, an extra large chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

Lauren was at home watching television when her phone buzzed.

_Hey Lo I'm downstairs, mind if I come up?_

It was Nick Lang. For how mad she was she could never say no to Nick. She quickly replied, got up and fixed her hair as well as she could. In no time, Nick was at the door.

"Hey Nicky!" she said opening the door and hugging him. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, you know, I just wanted to talk to you, see if you were alright. We are all really worried about you Lo." he said as Lauren lead him to the leaving room.

"That's funny, Meredith and Julia just left, they came over with the same excuse. You don't have to worry about me you know, I'm fine. It's not like Mark is going to get here and just kill me."

"Jesus Lauren, be serious! This is a serious thing, okay? He said he was going to hurt you, hurt us!"

"He is not going to hurt you guys! He only said that because he wanted me to quit Starkid. I did. He must be happy now, so he won't do anything to you."

"But what about you? What if he hurts you again?"

"That won't happen, and if he does, I can deal with it."

"Deal with it? How? Lauren, you have to at least tell the police!"

"I am not telling the police."

"Well then, you have to get back to Starkid. We can help you and protect you, and come on, we need you! You are important for us, and it's not just that..."

"First of all, I don't need protection, and second of all I'm sure you can handle me not being there." she paused. "Wait, what do you mean it's not just that?"

Nick began to get nervous.

"Well, I care about you, and I want you to be safe."

"I know, I care about you too Nick, and I want you to be safe too. And that is exactly why I am doing this. Maybe when this is all over, I might go back, but not until this is solved."

"There is actually nothing I can say to convince you, right?"

"Right!"

"You are so stubborn." Nick said.

"Well, it's part of my natural charm." Lauren said giggling and hugging Nick.

"Do you want anything to eat, I could make you some tea or something?" asked Lauren getting up.

"No, no, I have to get going, Matt needs my help for something." he answered, following Lauren.

"Oh okay, go, I don't want to get Matt angry, we know how that ends up..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be going now. Lauren?"

"Hm?"

"Please be careful."

"I will Nick, don't worry." Lauren patted Nick on the back and lead him to the door.

"If you need anything, call me okay?"

"Yes yes, go!" Lauren answered smiling.

She quickly closed the door and went to the kitchen as she thought about everything that was happening. She couldn't believe the mess her life had become because of that asshole. Now she didn't have Starkid, she always felt insecure and nervous about being alone, but she didn't want anyone to know. She was always afraid he would show up, and that made her so mad. She felt like her life was in his hands. And it didn't make it better that her friends were involved. If any of them got hurt, she would never forgive herself.

And Joe. She had always liked him, and she cared about him so much. He fought for her and protected her, not only that night, but always. Every time she needed him, she just had to call and he would come, without even asking anything. All he needed to know was that she needed him, and he would be there. Lauren finished making the tea she was preparing, and went in the living room to continue to watch the show she was watching before. She ended up falling asleep in the couch, and only woke up because of the sound of the doorbell.

She slowly woke up and got up, and then dragged herself up to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, while approaching the door.

"It's Joe." she heard. A small smile grew on her face, while she she opened the door.

"Hey Joe, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Wow, are you that happy to see me?" he answered smiling.

Lauren laughed and said "I am always happy to see you. Come in." she said while closing the door.

"Hey Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I getting the feeling you guys have something going on?" she said, sitting down on the couch next to Joe.

"Well, Juls and Meredith came here, stayed for a while, and five minutes after they left Nick came over. And now you."

"Nick came over?" Joe said, pretending he didn't know that.

"Yeah, he did. He said he wanted to make sure I was okay, and he wanted me to come back to Starkid."

"It's normal. Everyone wants you to come back to the Team."

"Well, I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because of Mark. What if he does something?"

"He won't do anything, you know why?"

"Why?"

As he heard this word, he moved closer to Lauren, and held her face in his hands.

"Because I will always be by your side, no matter what." when he finished saying this, he kissed Lauren. Lauren always wondered what kissing Joe would feel like, and it was nothing like she had imagined before. The minute her lips touched his, the world was gone. It felt right, and she felt safe around him.

"Lauren Lopez, will you be my girlfriend?" Joe asked. His eyes were now shining with happiness.

"Yes, yes I will." Lauren answered. Joe came closer for another kiss, but Lauren stopped him. "I have one condition though."

"And what is that condition?"

"We can't tell anyone."

"What about our friends?"

"No one can know. What happens if Mark finds out?"

"Jesus Lauren, stop thinking about Mark!"

"I can't okay, I'm sorry!" she screamed.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, let's not fight right now okay?" Joe said. "For now, let's not tell anyone."

"Thank you Joe." Lauren said. After that, she kissed Joe again. She could get used to this, being with Joe.

They broke the kiss, and Lauren complained: "I'm hungry."

"Ugh, I'm so stupid. I was going to get us food before I came here, and I forgot!" he said while getting up.

"No Joe, it's okay, really, we'll just cook something here."

"No, I ordered before I left home, I have to go pick it up. It will be only 15 minutes, I swear."

"Okay, hurry up then." Lauren said from the couch. While Joe was gone, Lauren decided to make him a surprise, so she got up and took a really quick shower. She then looked for a dress she had recently buy at Forever 21, her favorite store, and put on her favorite shoes. As she was finishing getting ready, she heard the bell ring. She quickly went for the door.

"Just a second, Joe!"

She opened the door and her face went serious.

"Hi Lauren. I missed you. Did you miss me?" he said.

Lauren only managed to get one word out of her mouth.

"Mark."

**A/N: Until next time, which I promise will be sooner! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is, new chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story, and I just wanted to thank you all for reading and for all the positive reviews! I love you all! **

**Chapter 6**

****"Leave." Lauren said, trying to shut the door, but Mark managed to still enter the apartment.

"Now now Lauren, is that the way to treat your boyfriend?"

"You are not my boyfriend. Leave." she repeated still holding the door.

"What? You really thought it would all end like that? A few punches and I was gone? I told you I would come back. It isn't over."

"Yes, it is. It is over. Get out of here or I will call the police." Mark laughed at this sentence.

"You really think threats will help you?"

"I don't know, but you seem to know all about them."

"Ah, now we think we are being funny, are we?"

"I'm not trying to. Just leave, okay? Joe will be here any minute and…" No. Lauren just realized she made a big mistake. The smile from Marks face faded away.

"Joe? Are you kidding me? You're with Joe now?" Mark was now screaming at her.

"No, that isn't what I meant!" she was now trying to turn it around, but it wasn't working.

"Of course it is what you meant! Oh you know what I learned today? That Nick Lang guy lives in a nice building… A grey building with a black door, right?"

"Leave him out of this! He has nothing to do with this, don't you dare touch him! I already left Starkid, what else do you want me to do?"

"Wait, you left Starkid?"

"Yes! Now you can stop with the threats!"

Mark started to slow clap at Lauren. "Wow, I'm really starting to enjoy this."

He started to walk to Lauren and he grabbed her arms.

"Let go." she said.

"Oh, why are you so nervous? I won't hurt you."

"Sure you won't." Saying this, Joe placed an arm around Marks neck and pulled him away from Lauren.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mark said, trying to grab Joes arm.

"Now, you listen to me: you will forget this address, I don't want to see your face here NEVER AGAIN. You hear me?"

"You are screaming, it's a bit hard not to hear you."

"Good. You will come here tomorrow to get your things and that's it. You will leave Lauren alone, and if you hurt any of our friends like you said you would, you can kiss your life good-bye. Get it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't listen."

"What are you five? Yeah, I got it."

"Good." Joe let him go, and Mark walked up to the door.

"It was a pleasure." he said, smiling at Lauren, but Joe immediately closed the door.

"Joe." she said, running to his arms.

"Lo, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, he didn't. Just, thank you. I was so scared."

"You don't need to thank me. I meant it when I said he would never hurt you again."

"I know." saying this, Lauren kissed Joe, and then hugged him again.

"Come on, let's eat."

Lauren walked to the living room and sat on the couch as Joe brought the plates with the food and handed one to her.

"I hope you like it."

"Joe, it's food. Of course I like it."

Joe smiled, but the smile quickly went away when he looked at Laurens arms. He placed the plate on the coffee table and asked:

"Lauren, what's that?"

Lauren looked down, and then placed her plate next to Joes.

"Oh, it must have been when he grabbed me. It's not big deal."

"Lauren, your arm is turning purple."

"It's just a bruise, it's no big deal. I'm used to it."

This sentence made Joes stomach turn. 'I'm used to it'. _Used to it._ He then started to think about how many times this must have happened to her when she was with Mark. It must have been hell. And there was nothing he could do to go back in time and stop this from happening. He was now determined to make him pay for what he did to the most amazing girl on planet. The girl that he loved.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"This. All this. All you must have been through."

"Don't be silly. It's not your fault. You did what you could."

"Yeah, but I could have…"

"Joe, don't. It's not your fault. Now can we change the subject? I don't really want to talk about this."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Just one last thing."

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow morning you'll go have breakfast with the girls."

"What, why?"

"Because I don't want you here while Mark gets his stuff."

"Then who will stay here? I don't want him here alone!"

"I'll be here."

"Joe, no. I don't want any more fights between you two!"

"I won't fight with him, I promise! But someone has to be here, and it won't be you, so…"

"Okay, fine… I'll call Meredith."

"Good. Now, let's eat?"

"Yes, let's eat." Lauren smiled.

**A/N: Hi again! So sorry, but I wanted to ask you guys if you have any sugestion for what should happen next. I have ideas that I will make happen, but your sugestions are always welcome! Any prompts and stuff like that are also very welcome! Bye! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Lauren.

"Lo, don't even try to argue." Joe was interrupted by the doorbell. He had spent the night with Lauren in her apartment, and now she was going to have breakfast with Meredith and Julia. "It must be Meredith. Go. I'll deal with Mark."

"Please promise you won't get in a fight with him again."

"Lo, please..."

"Promise."

"I promise Lauren. Now go, they're waiting. I'll meet you there when he leaves."

"Okay. Good-bye." said Lauren, before kissing Joe and walking out the door.

It wasn't long untill Mark knocked on the door. Joe rushed over and opened for him, with a very unfriendly expression.

"Come in. Lauren gathered your stuff in boxes. It's in the living room. You can have a look around the house just in case she forgot something."

"Good morning to you too." Mark answered as he entered the apartment.

"Listen, I'm not here to be friends or to chat. I'm here for you to get your things out of here as fast as possible so you can disappear out of Laurens live."

"Oh Joe, you're always so nice. Don't worry, I don't want to stay here and drink tea with you either. Like you said, I'm here to get my stuff."

"Good. Hurry up, I've got things to do."

Mark walked over to the two boxes on the corner of the living room and opened them. Joe leaned against the wall while he looked through them for a while and then he got up.

"Lauren forgot my leather jacket and a couple of books."

"They must be in the bedroom. Come on."

They both got in the bedroom and Mark walked straight to the book shelf and looked for the books he was missing.

"Dude, I can't find any leather jacket in here." said Joe as he looked at Lauren's closet.

"Look better."

"There is no leather jacket here. Move on." Joe said after closing the doors of the closet.

"Fine. I think I have everything." Mark left the room followed by Joe. He walked to the boxes and dropped two books in them. He quickly grabbed the two boxes with some difficulty between his arms and started walking to the door.

"Hey hey, wait a second. Before we leave, I have something to say." Joe said.

"Oh boy, this is going to take time." said Mark, dropping the two boxes to the floor.

"How dramatic of you. Now listen. You lost Lauren, and you already got all your things. You have absolutely no reason to come back here, so I don't want to see your face here anymore. Got it?"

"Yes, you've made that very clear. But now I would like to say something as well."

"Shoot."

"Now you are with Lauren. And don't even deny it. We both know she's a pretty good looking girl. Right?"

"I guess. What's your point?"

"She's nice, she's funny, she's smart, every guys dream. Just wait untill you realise that. Let that sink in really deep in your mind. You are definitely not perfect, but she is. Every single guy that walks past her will start to feel like a threat to you. It's what happened to me."

"Wait, are you seriously doing this? Really? Are you trying to justify all the shitty things you did to Lauren by the fact that she is pretty and you were jealous?"

"I know it sounds stupid right now. But someday, you'll see. I'm right." Mark said as he grabbed the boxes again, and walked to the door.

Joe went for the door and opened it for him. "I am not like you. I will never do what you did to Lauren. Not even close."

"We'll see." he said, leaving the apartment, forever.

Joe closed the door behind him and walked to kitchen to get a glass of water. As he drank it, Marks words went through his head. Was he right? Lauren was in fact a really attractive girl. Every guy back in college that knew her thought she was hot. But no. Joe and Laurens relationship was now only starting, he didn't want to think about that kind of stuff. It was all new, but he trusted her completly. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't believe he was actually getting affected by what Mark said. It was stupid. He walked to the living room quickly and got his phone. He texted Lauren saying he was on his way, and left the apartment without even thinking about the talk he had with Mark.

It wasn't long untill Joe got to the small coffee shop the girls loved to have breakfast at. As he saw them, he walked towards them with a smile on his face, and when he got there, he gently kissed Laurens lips.

"Wait a second, wait a second! What is this?" Julia said laughing as Meredith looked at them with her mouth wide open.

"Are you guys a couple now?" she asked. Lauren and Joe started to both blush, untill Lauren nodded.

"Oh my god!" the girls screamed and laughed and Joe looked at them with an amused look on his face. All this party was interrupted by all four phones ringing and buzzing. They all got the same message.

*Text from Nick Lang*

_Guys, urgent Starkid meeting! Come over to the manor at noon. Don't be late! x_

"Did you guys all get this message? 'Come over to the manor'..." asked Meredith.

"At noon." Joe continued. "Yes. Does anyone know what this is about?"

"I might know something about this." Julia said, smilling.

"What is it? A new show, a tour?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I know I took too long to update, but now that school is over, I promise I will try to update every week! You have my word! Please review, and btw, I will continue to write prompts, so if you have any, send them to me! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8 - A question

This is not a new chapter, more like a question.

PLEASE READ!

Sooo, i saw a text post that basically said this:

"_I wish there were necklaces given to us at birth that were half of a unique shape and your soulmate wore the other half and they got warmer the closer together you were and colder the further away (...)_"

I got inspired, and I was thinking, would you like me to write a laurwalk fic based on this? It will also contain breredith, and maybe others, but laurwalk will be the main ship. Let me know, cause I would love to!

ALSO, NEW LAURWALK CHAPTER TO COME LATER TONIGHT!


	9. Chapter 8 - A chapter

**Chapter 8**

"Nick, come on, we're curious!"

"No, not until everyone is here!"

Everyone was already at the manor, except for Brian Holden. They were all crowded in the living room, talking to each other as they waited for Brian to come.

It wasn't very long until he showed up. Matt opened the door for him and he stepped into the room full of his friends. The couches and chairs were all occupied, so he sat on the floor next to Jeff.

"We are all here now, can you say what's going on?" Lauren asked impatiently.

"Fine." Nick, which was sitting next to her, got up and stood in front of all his friends.

"Hey guys, so here's the deal. Rehearsals for our new show have been going really great, even though it hasn't only been some readings. The fans are pretty excited from what we heard, and me, Matt and Julia have been discussing the possibility of taking the show on tour."

The room was filled with excited screams and smiles on the Starkids faces.

"Now hold up, don't get too excited." Julia said, standing up.

"The tour won't be as long as the SPACE tour and we won't go to as many towns, just because we can't afford something that big."

"Yeah, we were going through the stuff, and it is completely different to put a show on tour than just a concert, because we have to take the sets, and the props, all the costumes, you know, all that stuff." Matt jumped in, and everyone nodded at what he said.

"Okay, guys, I love this tour idea thing, but why should we do it? I mean do we really have time to plan a tour?" Joe asked.

"We do. I mean, we haven't made an official announcement yet and we haven't even reserved the theatre because of that whole mess we talked about, so yeah." Matt answered him.

"I think the idea is great, but we have to plan everything very carefully and with time, we may even have to change the day we were thinking on premiering it." Brian added.

"That's not a problem, there wasn't anything set in stone about that." Julia said.

A big discussion started among the Starkids. They were all very excited about the idea of going on tour again, this time with a show, a brand new production! It wasn't long until they distributed tasks for everyone. Since this was something relatively new for them, everyone wasn't going to help out with what they could.

It took the team about three weeks of planning, but finally the tour was ready. All that was missing was getting the show ready for the tour!

_**A/N: So this was just a chapter to set what's to come. Let me know what you think of this tour thing, and btw, I've decided to write that fic about the necklaces that i mentioned in the chapter before, so keep an eye open, I'll probably post it this week :)**_


End file.
